


Dinner Date

by sinister_cipher



Series: Live Entertainment [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-public hand jobs, Smut, Tongue Piercings, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinister_cipher/pseuds/sinister_cipher
Summary: Roy takes Edward out on a dinner date.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Live Entertainment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Dinner Date

Roy arrived at Edward's apartment building earlier that he needed. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit nervous for their 'date' together. That's what they called it at least. It was more like a mutual agreement. Roy craved more of Edward, and Edward wanted more of Roy. It worked out for both of them, they both knew what it was. There were no strings attached. 

Edward was already waiting outside. He was wearing a black button up with black jeans that had chains hanging from the left side and suitable boots. His hair was tied up in a neat ponytail, well as neat as possible for Edward. Edward and neat didn't normally get along. Roy was glad he wasn't too over-dressed in his own light blue button up and black pants, he still looked more formal than Edward, but Edward had his own style. It would be impossible to get Edward to deviate from his style. 

"You're late." Edward said as he climbed into the passenger's side of Roy's car. Based on his tone of voice, Roy felt like he was in store for a surprise. 

"I'm early actually, our reservation isn't until 7:30." It was currently 7:05, it took 15 minutes to drive to the restaurant from Edward's apartment. 

"Maybe, but it means I'll have to be quick with this, and you won't like it." Roy noticed that Edward had changed his tongue piercing, it used to be a silver ball but now it was more like a rainbow coloured pill. 

"Quick with what?" Roy's voice trailed out as Edward was already unzipping his pants and fiddling with Roy enough to pull his cock out. 

"I know what you want Mustang, I know why you really want to spend time with me." Edward teased and began to softly stroke up and down Roy's shaft. 

Roy wasn't hard yet, but he was certainly getting there quickly under Edward's touch. "You're certainly eager." Roy wasn't about to let this punk tease him without retaliation. 

Edward didn't have gloves on. He already knew Roy wouldn't be weird about his limbs, in some sense he trusted Roy to go without them. It would be weird if he didn't, the man had already seen more than enough of Edward's body. He kept a pair of gloves in his pocket to wear during their dinner though, he didn't like having people stare. 

Edward's hand was soft against Roy's cock, which came as a surprise to Roy. But Roy was quickly entering a state of bliss, anything would feel like a surprise to him at that point. 

"I really hope you're not planning," Edward's movements sped up, almost as if he intended to make Roy moan and be unable to finish his sentence. It worked. Roy moaned quietly, not holding it back in front of Edward. There was no need for Roy to feel embarrassed around Edward, there was no real weight behind their interactions. 

Edward continued to speed up, grinning to himself as Roy moaned and groaned. He kept track of the time, stopping suddenly at 7:10. He licked the small bits of precum that got on his hand before putting his gloves on and positioning himself in his seat properly. 

Roy looked dazed, he was now pent up after not being allowed to cum. "Well, we should get going, we don't want to be late. I wouldn't want to waste our fancy dinner reservation." Edward smiled softly at Roy, he acted innocent. 

Roy shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, and looked at Edward. "You little tease." He growled slightly, uncomfortably putting his still hard cock back into his pants and neatened them up. 

"Hey! You of all people know I'm not little! Bastard!" It was Edward's turn to be shocked when Roy started the car suddenly and took off without warning. 

During the car ride Edward stared out the window. Not because he was angry with Roy, but because he was fascinated. The lights in the city were so much different from being in the countryside and looking up to see nothing but stars. Edward found it fascinating. 

Dinner itself went smoothly. The place Roy picked wasn't the most fancy restaurant, making Roy look a little overdressed. They held a casual conversation, learning little bits about each other. 

Roy was able to learn that Edward grew up in a small country town with his brother, and that he lived with his brother now while they both attended university. He also learnt that his brother wanted to meet the man that stopped Edward from sneaking off to meet random men. The band was more of a hobby than anything serious. It was interesting learning little pieces of Edward's life, they ignored the sensitive topics, but Roy was captivated by the man. 

In return, Roy informed Edward that he had grown up in the city, and that his aunt owned the bar Edward's band had played at last week. Roy also avoided the more sensitive aspects of his life, and Edward didn't ask. Roy found it amusing that Edward was shocked to learn that Roy was currently 35. That was incident number one where Edward had raised his voice a little louder than he should have. 

Incident number two happened when they ordered their drinks. When Edward had ordered an unnaturally pink cocktail, the waiter asked to see his ID. This alone would have been fine, but the waiter had hinted towards thinking that Edward was possibly Roy's child. That made Edward angry, throwing insults at the poor man who didn't get paid enough to deal with Edward. Roy doubted anyone got paid enough to deal with Edward. 

They didn't mention their intentions until they made it back to the car after paying. "So, are you planning on having me fuck you in my car, or can you wait until we have a bed." Roy teased as he turned on the engine. Roy hadn't forgotten about Edward's actions on the street outside his apartment. Roy was still rather frustrated about that. 

"Depends, if we get back to your place, will you be able to wait long enough to even make it to the bed." Edward teased back, his eyes burning Roy under his gaze. 

"Let's test that then." Roy was a lot slower to get going this time, mostly because he had to navigate a poorly designed and cramped parking lot before he could even get onto the road. 

Edward refused to admit to himself that he was excited to see Roy's house. He had seen bits and pieces of it before, in the same way Roy had seen parts of his own apartment, through the erotic pictures they exchanged. 

When they entered Roy's house though, they skipped the awkwardness and went straight to clinging and clawing at each other. Roy barely managed to lock the door before Edward pulled him in for their first kiss of the night. 

Getting to Roy's bedroom was a struggle, things were knocked over, Roy hoped nothing broke, they bumped into just about every wall, and left a trail of clothing behind them like breadcrumbs. It was messy and probably noisy as they stumbled around in the dark, heading towards the bedroom and stripping each other down as quickly as possible without trying to break contact. 

It was Roy who broke contact first, shoving Edward down to his knees as he sat down on his bed, already hard and naked. "Finish what you started earlier slut." They had already gone through what was and wasn't okay to do to each other over text, Roy knew calling Edward a slut would get him riled up, he knew Edward wanted it. 

Edward's smile was further confirmation that he wanted it. He didn't hesitate to take Roy into his mouth, starting off slow as he teasingly made his way down to the base. Roy let out a low groan, running his hand through Edward's hair as Edward began to move back and forth, still awfully slow. 

"You're a fucking tease." Roy growled, to Edward's enjoyment. Edward wanted a comment like that, he needed an excuse to show off his new little toy. 

He moved off Roy for a moment, looking him in the eyes and he quickly fiddled with something in his mouth. Roy assumed it was his tongue piercing but he didn't have a clue why. If the room hadn't been silent, he might have missed the mysterious faint humming that suddenly filled the air. 

He wasn't given any time to question it before Edward gave him the answer, going down on him and revealing how the little rainbow pill in his mouth vibrated. Now Edward wasn't trying to fit all of Roy in his mouth, he focused on his tongue, gliding it over Roy's cock, hitting all the places that would feel the best with his little vibrator. 

Roy was about to lose his mind, moaning loud. The sensation was completely new to him, the vibration was almost too much. He came embarrassingly fast, but if he was asked, he'd blame the fact he was pent up and frustrated from earlier. 

Edward swallowed everything, even making a show of the fact he swallowed before turning the vibration in his mouth off and climbing up to sit on Roy's lap. Roy kissed Edward lazily while he regained composure. Once he had recovered, he moved quickly to pin Edward down against the bed and kissed him harder. Roy was filled with passion and Edward let him release it. 

Roy broke their kiss, keeping Edward pinned with one arm and using his other to pull out a few items from the top drawer of his bedside table. The first thing he retrieved were a pair of black and fluffy handcuffs. Roy would be the first to admit, they weren't something he would normally purchase, previously he never involved specific kinks in his hookups, but when Edward had mentioned wanting to be restrained, Roy couldn't help himself. Roy cuffed Edward's hands to the bed frame, tight enough to limit his movement but not so tight that it would hurt. 

Roy licked his lips, looking down at Edward. Every part of him wanted to devour the boy right now, but he had to hold himself back, he had plans for Edward. He squirted out some lube onto his right hand and began to finger Edward's asshole. At the same time Roy began to kiss Edward's neck, trailing down slowly. 

Just before he reached Edward's collar bone, Roy bit down hard earning a yelp that faded into a moan. Roy hummed in satisfaction and began to suck at the spot, staying there long enough to leave the beginning of a purple mark that would darken over time. Roy continued this process as he made his way down to Edward's chest. 

Roy licked Edward's nipple as he added a third finger into his ass. Edward was moaning softly as Roy fingered him slowly. His moans would increase in volume as Roy began to suck on his nipple, playing with the piercing with his tongue. 

Edward balled his hands into fists, pulling at the handcuffs slightly. He needed more. "Please, Roy. I. I need." Edward hated begging but he knew he wouldn't get anything from Roy unless he did. 

Roy lifted his head up, looking Edward in the eye "Need what, Edward?" 

"I need you. Please. Please fuck me." Edward whined. He had to stop himself from whining a second time when Roy stopped what he was doing and prepared to enter his ass. 

Roy entered slowly, it wasn't very physically painful, but with how desperate Edward was, he would have described it as painfully slow. Roy was going to tease him slowly, building him up till he couldn't take it anymore. It was only fair after Roy had to sit through dinner frustrated and wanting to cum. 

It wasn't until Edward begged more that Roy finally picked up the pace. Soon enough even if Edward wanted to beg, which he didn't, he wouldn't be able to, he was unable to form any words in his mouth other than the occasional 'fuck' or 'Mustang', or some combination of the two. 

Roy had to use a lot of self control to keep himself from letting himself drown in Edward's moans and lose control. He was determined to last as long as possible, he even made Edward cum twice before he couldn't help back any longer. 

After he came, he leaned down, releasing Edward's hands and resting on top of the young man. They were both out of breath, but continued to breathe each other in. It was intoxicating, Roy could get lost in Edward's gold eyes that he was struggling to keep open. 

"You have too much stamina, old man." Edward barely broke the silence, only managing to whisper. 

"You're too gorgeous to not have that sort of stamina." Roy teased, sitting up and finally pulling out. That made Edward blush, the sort of genuine blush that Roy wasn't used to seeing on the boy, it wasn't something that ever occurred during sex. 

Before cum could drip onto the bed, Roy grabbed a box of tissues and began to wipe them both down. He contemplated for a moment, he didn't want to sleep in a pool of Edward's or his own cum, but he certainly didn't have the energy to get up and shower, or clean the sheets right now. A quick wipe down with tissues would have to do. 

Roy got up to throw out the dirty tissues and turn the lights out, when he returned to bed he found that Edward was already asleep. It happened faster than he expected. It made Roy smile, someone so violent, with so much energy and bit, looked calm and peaceful. 

When Roy climbed into bed he began to think. This wasn't some ordinary hookup. A hookup implied the second party leaving after they finished. That's how it always went. But here was this boy, sleeping peacefully in his bed next to him. Roy didn't let it bother him too much, it was simply a conversation for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm making a bit of a series out of this au. No idea how many there will be or if it'll ever really be complete since I just write things I have inspiration for. I have a few other ideas though I'll hopefully get around to writing.


End file.
